Some Swalice
by Ratbiibs
Summary: Le commissaire Laurence pense passer une soirée tranquille après une affaire brillamment résolue. Mais c'est sans compter Alice Avril et son don pour le contrarier.


**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je promets cette fic à certains d'entre vous, alors la voilà enfin ! J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur la fin pour essayer de la rendre la moins pathétique possible, malgré ça je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite ^^**

 **Laissez des petites reviews pour me donner votre avis ;)**

 **(et si vous avez des idées de titre aussi, toute proposition est la bienvenue !)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **oOoOoOo**

Le commissaire jeta un regard satisfait à la pile de documents soigneusement alignée au rebord du bureau et se leva. Parfait. Il avait bouclé cette affaire plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait, sa montre indiquant seulement minuit. Pour une fois tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, ses ordres avaient été respectés à la lettre et cette enquiquineuse d'Alice Avril n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez une seule fois. Swan allait pouvoir achever ces quelques jours exceptionnels par une nuit tranquille et reposante, ce dont il avait grand besoin.

Quoique... Même s'il ne pouvait vraiment s'en plaindre, au fond, il aurait pu regretter cette trop grande prévisibilité qui rendait les choses presque... ennuyeuses.

« He mais... P-poussez vous, laissez-moi passer je... Moi j'connais l'commissaire, hein ! J-j... J'vais...»

Laurence leva les yeux au ciel et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il avait pensé trop fort. Seigneur, mais que venait faire la jeune journaliste dans les locaux de la police à une heure pareille ? Lui pourrir la vie, elle semblait n'avoir que ça en tête...

Le vacarme continuait dans le couloir, la voix d'Alice résonnant par intermittence, et le commissaire hésitait à sortir. Finalement, il était bien ici, et la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de rencontrer une rouquine énervée. Il se décida pourtant et tourna la poignée. Devant lui, Avril se débattait mollement contre un fonctionnaire qui lui barrait le passage, sa chevelure flamboyante plus décoiffée que jamais, sous le regard de Marlène qui semblait totalement dépassée par la situation.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Swan, un sourire de soulagement illumina son visage.

« Commissaire ! Je savais que vous seriez encore là !

\- Que se passe-t-il Marlène ? Vous en avez assez de cette furie et vous voulez que je la boucle en cellule pour la calmer ? demanda-t-il, ne pouvant résister au sarcasme devant le comique de la scène. Mais Marlène ne releva pas et poursuivit :

\- Non, c'est que... Alors voilà c'est que... On est mardi soir et comme vous le savez, le mardi soir, je vais au cinéma, oui parce que...

\- Abrégez Marlène, abrégez, je vous en prie...

\- D'accord... Eh bien en sortant de la séance j'ai croisé Alice. Mais, entre nous, elle n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien... Je crois qu'elle a un peu bu... acheva la secrétaire sur le ton de la confidence, avec une telle naïveté que le commissaire se demanda s'il devait rire ou non.

\- Et... donc...?

\- Oh, eh bien, comme vous travaillez souvent tard, je me suis dit que j'allai la ramener ici et que vous sauriez sûrement quoi faire...

\- Ben voyons ! Marlène, je suis commissaire, pas directeur d'une société d'alcooliques anonymes !

\- Aaah ne criez pas ! Enfin je ne pouvais tout de même pas la laisser là, à cette heure de la nuit et dans cet état, toute seule, dans une ruelle sombre, par les temps qui courent, avec tous les pickpockets, les pervers, les assassins... vous vous rendez compte, il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi et j'aurai eu sa mort sur la conscience, et vous aussi commissaire !»

Elle avait énuméré tout cela très vite, sa voix montant dans les aigus et finissant dans un trémolo, les larmes aux yeux et la main sur le cœur.

« Bon, bon, très bien.»

Il se tourna vers Alice qui protestait toujours, résistant à l'employé dont on ne savait s'il la retenait ou la soutenait.

« M-mais arrêtez, vous ! Z-z'ai pas bu j'vous dit ! D-dites lui co-commissaire !

Ce dernier soupira.

\- C'est vrai que je ne vois pas beaucoup de différence avec votre état normal... Lâchez la pour voir ? »

Le fonctionnaire s'exécuta et Alice se redressa, tira sur sa veste, et, déglutissant : «J-J, j'ai même pas bu, hein. Même pas un t-tout ptit verre.» Mais à ce moment elle vacilla et, brassant vainement l'air, elle s'étala de tout son long en pouffant de rire.

« Cellule de dégrisement, assena-t-il sans faire un seul geste pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Mais ! Enfin Commissaire ! Marlène s'approcha en hâte du grand homme en faisant claquer ses talons de ses petits pas pressés. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? État d'ébriété manifeste et... tentative d'atteinte à un agent dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Ces raisons sont plus que suffisantes pour boucler votre protégée pour un bon bout de temps.

\- Ne faites pas le méchant commissaire ! D'abord, c'est aussi votre protégée, et puis... Elle redressa la tête d'un air de défi. Et puis vous n'avez pas le droit de l'abandonner dans un cellule sombre après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour vous ! Elle a mis sa vie en danger pour vous, est ce que vous l'avez seulement remercié ? Si ça se trouve... c'est à cause de vous qu'elle s'est mise dans cet état ! »

Laurence se raidit et un air préoccupé barra son front. Tentant de se redonner une contenance, il se baissa pour empoigner le bras d'Alice et la releva sans effort. Cette dernière rit plus fort.

« Et que voulez vous que j'en fasse alors...?

\- Et bien... On ne peut pas la laisser toute seule, ça c'est sûr... Mais... Quelqu'un m'attends alors...

Swan haussa les sourcils, comprenant enfin ce que Marlène voulait.

\- N'y pensez même pas.

\- Mais...

\- Non Marlène, c'est hors de question. Elle est déjà insupportable sobre alors ivre je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de l'étriper. Je ne suis pas baby-sitter. Je ne la ramène pas chez moi.

La secrétaire ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de lâcher, d'un ton presque endeuillé :

\- Vous me décevez beaucoup commissaire. »

Swan soupira en faisant glisser sa mâchoire sur le côté, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était exaspéré. Il l'était en effet, car il savait qu'il avait perdu.

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui, un peu calmée, semblait trouver d'un intérêt fascinant ses chaussures impeccablement cirées. Il revit toutes les fois où elle avait mis sa vie en danger pour tenter de faire avancer une enquête, tous les personnages qu'elle avait dû jouer pour s'infiltrer au plus près des suspects, sans jamais hésiter. Et, même si c'était pour combler son ennui et son besoin d'action, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'elle le faisait aussi un peu pour lui.

« Je vous préviens, c'est la première et la dernière fois.

\- Oh merci commissaire ! Je savais que vous aviez un bon fond, je l'ai toujours su, d'ailleurs c'est ce que je ne cesse de répéter à ma tante Lucette qui...

\- Oui, Marlène, ne me faites pas changer d'avis, dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

\- Je vous laisse alors, je suis déjà en retard ! A demain ! »

Après un sourire démesuré qui découvrit ses dents éclatantes, elle s'éloigna en rajustant son manteau léopard.

oOoOo

« Merci Martin. Je vous débarrasse de... ça...

\- Mais Commissaire vous ne pensez pas que...

\- Si si, je pense, et vous feriez bien d'essayer d'en faire autant parfois.

Vexé, le fonctionnaire leur tourna le dos et retourna derrière son bureau.

\- Venez, vous. Et essayez d'être discrète je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer en compagnie d'une ivrogne...

\- Oui oui t-tout ce que vous voulez... Mai-heeuu... On va où ?

\- Chez moi. Mais faites la moindre de vos remarques désobligeantes et vous passez le reste de la nuit sur le trottoir.

\- Rhoooo ca vaaaaa... Soyez pas si stressé... Hihi on dirait que...qu'vous avez jamais pris une cuite de vot' vie...

\- Taisez. Vous. Avril.»

Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur du commissariat et, toujours agrippé à son bras, ouvrit la portière arrière.

« Oh bah... J'peux pas monter d'vant ? Quand même, on s'marrerait plus !

\- Non, on ne se "marre" pas, mais alors pas du tout... Vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Montez et cessez de discuter. »

Il la poussa sur la banquette du véhicule et claqua la portière, pour la rouvrir l'instant d'après. Il pointa un doigt menaçant vers la jeune fille en murmurant : « Je vous préviens que si vous salissez ENCORE un millimètre carré de cette voiture...

\- L-Laissez moi d'viner... Vous m'étranglez c'est ça ?

\- Oh... Bien pire que ça... »

oOoOo

Il roula un petit moment dans un calme relatif avant qu'Alice ne commence à se plaindre.

« Dites, vous voulez pas conduire mieux qu'ça ? Faite gaffe dans les virages un peu et.. et pi on dirait qu'vous faites exprès d'rouler dans tous les trous !

\- Je vous laisse prendre le volant peut être ? répondit Swan d'un ton exaspéré.

Alice grommela, mais, s'arrêtant net, elle dit d'un voix plus sourde.

\- Heu Laurence vous d'vriez vous arrêter... Vraiment...

\- Pourq- oh non c'est pas vrai mais c'est pas vrai...! »

Évitant de commettre la même erreur que Marlène la dernière fois, il s'arrête le plus rapidement mais le plus délicatement possible. Il bondit hors du véhicule et empoigna l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la tirer dehors. Une seconde de plus et il aurait été trop tard : Alice se pencha en avant et vomit dans le bas-côté. Le commissaire, sans prononcer un mot, lui tendit un mouchoir en détournant la tête.

« Merci c'est... C'est sympa... V-vous êtes sûr que... bredouilla la jeune fille en se raclant la gorge.

\- Avril.

\- Q-quoi ?

\- Vous êtes une plaie. »

oOoOo

Après ce trajet chaotique, Swan se gara enfin devant son immeuble. La rousse avait à peine somnolé, débitant des propos sans queue ni tête la plupart du temps.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, elle repoussa le bras du commissaire en affirmant qu'elle n'était pas ivre et qu'elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller toute seule et que d'ailleurs elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle fit un pas, puis un autre, tanguant dangereusement.

« On peut savoir où vous allez comme ça ?

\- Bah... Chez vous !

\- C'est de l'autre côté.

Alice s'immobilisa et tourna plusieurs fois la tête.

\- Ah ouais. Ouais... C'est p-parce qu'la nuit c'est... P-pas pareil en fait... »

Elle retournait vers Laurence avec la même lenteur quand elle trébucha : il la rattrapa de justesse. Elle gloussa, se redressant difficilement contre le commissaire.

« Mais enfin combien de verres avez-vous bu ?! s'exclama Swan en s'écartant, mal à l'aise.

\- Pffft... J-J'en ai, mais alors... auc-cune idée... Répondit-elle en glissant sa main dans celle du grand homme. B-Bon on y va o-oui ? »

Laurence s'apprêtait à l'empoigner par la peau du cou en réponse mais il se contenta de soupirer et, sans oser lui lâcher la main, la guida jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Il s'approcha de l'escalier mais la jeune fille se révéla totalement incapable de le gravir. Soit elle butait sur le rebord de la marche, soit elle faisait de trop grandes enjambées : dans tous les cas elle manquait de tomber à chaque pas et faisait un raffut de tous les diables, ce qui commençait à inquiéter sérieusement Swan, qui tenait à sa réputation. Hésitant un moment, il se décida finalement à prendre Alice dans ses bras pour la porter. Cette dernière gloussa de plus belle et passa ses bras autours de son cou.

« Oh commissaire... C-comme vous êtes rrrromantique...

\- Bon ça suffit, souffla Laurence comme ses joues s'enflammaient. »

Il la reposa à terre et la hissa cette fois sur son dos, commençant à monter rapidement. Au moins il ne croisait plus son regard moqueur.

Alice passa une nouvelle fois ses bras autours de son cou pour s'accrocher.

« F-franchement... 'Pourrait y avoir un ascenseur...

\- Si vous n'êtes pas contente Avril, vous pouvez rester en bas et passer la nuit sur le paillasson.

\- Ça va... Z'êtes pas trop inconfortable c-comme moyen de t-transport... En p-plus vous sentez bon...

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite. Je ne vais pas supporter vos sarcasmes en plus de votre poids. »

La tête de la jeune fille commençait à reposer sur son épaule, ses boucles de cheveux le chatouillaient et il sentait son souffle sur son oreille quand elle bafouillait, ce qui le faisait frissonner. Il se répétait fermement que cette soirée était la pire de toute sa vie lorsqu'il sentit soudain des lèvres chaudes déposer de tous petits baisers sur la peau de son cou.

Il s'arrêta net, écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma, n'étant plus certain d'être bien réveillé.

Quand il les rouvrit, Alice avait cessé et lui demandait : « Pourquoi on n'avance plus... Y'a un feu rouge ? » en pouffant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il prit le parti d'ignorer cet épisode et de l'effacer de sa mémoire. D'autant que, heureusement pour lui, elle aurait sûrement tout oublié demain matin.

Enfin arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il la reposa et la poussa à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Alice qui, tentant de se rattraper au mur, manqua sa prise et s'écroula une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois ci le commissaire n'y tint plus et il s'exclama d'un ton mi énervé mi angoissé :

« Bon Dieu, Avril mais qu'est ce qui vous a prit de vous mettre dans un état pareil ?! Là c'est le pompon ! Vous n'êtes pas une plaie, vous êtes pire que ça ! Vous êtes une petite idiote, une écervelée qui ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences de ses actes et qui emploie toute son inépuisable énergie à faire les choses les plus stupides possibles, dans le seul et unique but d'enquiquiner tous ceux qui l'entourent ! »

Toujours à terre, la rousse le regarda avec un tel regard de rage contenue, de haine et de ce qui ressemblait à une profonde tristesse que Swan sut qu'il avait été trop loin. Mais bon sang il s'inquiétait ! Soupirant, il se racla la gorge et il la releva doucement, gardant ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour la stabiliser. Il reprit d'un ton radoucit :

« On ne peut nier que vous avez de nombreux défauts mais... pas celui-ci. Expliquez moi.

\- Q-que j'vous explique c-c'est ça qu'vous voulez ? P-Parce que vous avez pas compris, vous, mooossieur le commissaire Laurence...? Ha ! Z'êtes perdu là pour une fois...!

Laurence leva les yeux au ciel alors que la jeune journaliste martelait sa poitrine d'un doigt menaçant mais maladroit.

\- Mais vous voyez p-pas qu'j'en ai marre ? J'en ai marre de m'faire t-traiter comme de la merde par tou-tout le m-monde ! P-personne ne me croit c-capable de rien, tout ça parce que chuis une ffemme et que chuis pas né avec une cu-cuillère en argent dans l'cul ! Au journal on m'prend pour une p-potiche, j'ai beau trimer tou-toutes les nuits, je ne suis b-bonne qu'à être "Marie-Chantale"...! Et vous... vous... Vous ne m'avez jamais accordé la m-moindre reconnaissance, vous nm'avez jamais montré même...même un tout ptit peu d'estime alors que moi... Moi j'ai risqué m-ma vie p-pour vous... p-pour v-vous aider, pour vous p-prouver que j... J'étais c-capable... Mais du m-mépris, du mépris et vos m-moqueries b-blessantes, voilà t-tout c'que j'ai obtenu en retour... Et pis d'abord j'sais m-même pas pourquoi je cherche à me j-justifier, vous avez j-jamais rien compris de t-toute façon... Je... Je vous... Je vous hais, Swan, je vous hais... »

En disant ces mots, elle se pencha en avant et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Laurence avant de se dégager et de sortir de l'appartement en chancelant.

oOoOo

Laurence resta parfaitement immobile pendant de longues secondes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent puis un imperceptible sourire éclaira son visage, avant qu'il ne revienne à la réalité. Regardant autours de lui, il finit par sortir à son tour.

La rousse avait entamé la descente de l'escalier, agrippée à la rampe comme au mât d'un navire en train de sombrer. Elle n'avait franchit que trois marches et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« Laissez moi tranquille ! J'ai p-pas bsoin d'vous ! dit elle en reniflant et en s'essuyant les yeux avec son bras. D-Dégagez !

\- Alice.

Cette dernière s'arrêta net en s'entendant appeler par son prénom.

\- Revenez.

Alice ne bougea pas.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais le commissaire la coupa.

\- Écoutez je... Je suis désolé.

Elle se retourna, les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est simplement que... Je m'inquiète pour vous. Mais je ne suis pas très doué pour ça... Quant à mon comportement... Je ne pensais pas que... Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je vous prie... d'accepter mes excuses.

\- Ou-ouais vous dites ça et pis vous allez recommencer dans la minute !

\- J'en ai bien peur. Je ne suis pas très doué non plus... quand il s'avère que j'apprécie quelqu'un... Je veux dire quand mes... sentiments... dépassent ma raison. »

Il descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient. Il hésita et ouvrit les bras. Alice se laissa aller en ronchonnant et Laurence la serra dans ses bras. Ils s'enlacèrent un long moment et le commissaire brisa le silence le premier.

« Je ne comprends pas...

\- Décidément Commissaire... Ça fait deux fois qu'vous êtes largué en une soirée... Il y a du relâchement...

\- Je vous dispense de vos commentaires... Vous devriez être tout ce que je déteste et pourtant...

\- Si ça vous perturbe tant que ça... vous n'avez qu'à poser la question à Marie-Chantale !

\- Alice... Je vous déteste profondément...

\- Moi aussi Laurence, moi aussi... »

 **oOoOoOo**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, que ce soit pour déchaîner des petits éclairs de haine contre moi, ou des petits cœurs d'amour pour le Swalice ^^**

 **Message aux Swalènes : LE SWALICE TRIOMPHERA !**


End file.
